Data Processing Security
Data Processing Security is the 26th level of Quake 4. Right after activated the power to all the system running. When the Strogg have shut down earlier to prevent Matthew Kane to going to the top. Now, along with Sledge, they going to the upper levels to deactivate the Nexus Core security of another key to open the gateway to the heart of enemy headquarter. Walkthrough Activate the Second Tower Following where the intense battle below the tower. You and Sledge have finally make it to the top with the level of 1986. Once you reach it, Sledge informing to Strauss about what thing on top of the celling as he respond for data information that required to solve it to processing. Once you get off the elevator the level start. First grab anything and be prepare as Tactical Strogg and Gunner will ready for you. Once you get off to the right side. Take them out and keep going. Once you reach the door, you can see thre berserker from the other side are charging at you. Get ready to take him before it get to you. Once you reach to the other side. Tactical Strogg along with Iron Maiden will on your ass. Be sure, to take them out one by one. Once you get rid of them. Head down the elevator on your right needed to Sledge to come. Where you heard the transmission for the Cougar Squad reinforcement to the tower to assist you and your team-mate. Suddenly, the transmission from them again as they being under-attack by overwhelming Strogg, when they try assault at the Tower as they keep on struggle themselves throughout to fend for themselves. as you encountering more enemies that bar you processing with multiple Gunner alongside with Tactical Strogg firing from a distance of the high ground. Take them out carefully, don't get careless. Once you take them out. Head through the way to the left. Where you see the laser sight rotating to shoot as being blocked. When Sledge try to ask Strauss how to process as he reply being helpless only you can do it. Just rotate it to the right way where the laser will shoot the door then it will open. Once you enter it, the sentry are waiting for you. Be sure switch to light weapon to dealing with them for saving the ammunition. After taking out, head right. Where you can see the Cougar Squad remain after assaulting the tower. Processing with the door twice pick up anything that are valuable. Right afterwards, head right. Where you see the control, when you process automatic security will activated to release Iron Maiden to deal with right after you open up the vent of the laser toggle. Take them out and head through left to find the elevator to the top. There, you can toggling the laser to shoot through the door for letting it open as you process. You see the gunner on that platform are going up blocking your way to go that door. When you reach to the end. The sentry will spawn after the hatch of platform below. Destroy it and head through to the other side. This is where your team-mate can get killed if you not prepared. The berserker will spawn two or three time to charge at you if you not hurry ever since a bug have occurred that the enemies will not died as It will easily make you game over. If it happened and successful kill it. Just head through to the middle. Where the sentry from the below will open the hatch again. Followed the same strategy as you have destroy the first one as you approaching. The elevator in-front of you will come down as Light Tank are riding it to come get you. Take it out in any of the powerful weapon you have as the hallway of corner are small. Be careful, don't let your team-mate die. Saving is always a good thing especially after you clear the Berserker. Once you take out the Tank, ride that elevator to the top. Where the Gladiator are waiting for you using cover as the corner are limited. After you finish him be sure you recover your health before process. Go through the hallway and head left. There you will see the platform. Where need to be lower after the gunner have block it below. Before you can do it. You must take out the Iron Maiden that quickly spawn after you're in. Douching their rocket are quite tricky as the room are small. Just take your powerful weapon to take them out at once before they finish you. Once you taking them out, Activated the console of the platform to lower down. Then the door below will open. Once it lowering down, go through that door with the bridge have just extended and process as you will be wary that next room are containing all the enemy are about to spawn to stop you. First destroy the teleporter to prevent it to teleport then, you go down. Where the Iron Maiden Pod will open to get you. Just follow the same strategy moment ago, when you dealing with them since the space are small and don't let your team-mate die when you conflict it. After taking out, get ready for the light tank coming from the lock door right after you kill both of Maiden. Take him out as soon as possible since the room are very tide. Especially, forcing him using the range weapon against you is a better choice instead of chasing you down. Once you take him out go through it and crouch at the left. Where you can refill your health and armour if you take any damage from the fight moment ago. Head through the stairs as you see the elevator ride to the top. Processing the door twice and you see all the corpses of Cougar Squad as Sledge comment it. Just leave it behind if you are already full. Just processing to the another elevator that take you to the exactly the same location of last tower. There you will be battling the Heavy Hover Tanks with the Gladiators that guarding on top. Make sure, you prepare yourself with the powerful guns you have. Two Tanks can be very tricky as It always flying around to douche your aiming. Nailgun is the best weapon come in to deal with. Also, keep look out of Gladiators as your team-mate taking care and don't let him dead or it will start all over again. Alternatively, if you low on health or supplies, you can avoid fight and just run for the switch before enemies kill Sledge. Once you activated the switch, a transmission from Strauss congrats you and tell Sledge to stay there if the enemy forces want to disable again and he will ask you to go back where you take the elevator come and the level after you activated the switch to go down. Bugs There is a bug in this level, when you almost reach to elevator that go to the top. Heading to the third section of the laser. Where the gunner has blocked it. At that part, the Berserker sometimes may not spawn and if it happened, will spawn two or even three times to engaging on you. It is considering to be one of the most annoying part. Where the enemies can easily killed your teammate and ending up with a mission failure, especially other enemies nearby that are distracting you or playing on harder difficulties. Video Quake 4 - Level 26 (General)|The Walkthrough of Data Processing Security. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake IV levels